This Land (Gary Clark Jr. album)
| recorded = | studio = Arlyn Studios | genre = Blues, rock, R&B, hard rock | length = 62:15 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = The Story of Sonny Boy Slim | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} |rev1=Allmusic |rev1score= |rev2=''Austin Chronicle'' |rev2Score= |rev3=''Exclaim!'' |rev3Score=9/10 |rev4=''Paste'' |rev4Score=7.5/10 |rev5=''Pitchfork'' |rev5Score=7.9/10 |rev6=''Rollin Stone'' |rev6Score= |noprose=yes }} This Land is the third studio album by American blues rock musician Gary Clark Jr., and was released on February 22, 2019 by Warner Bros. Records. Promotion The album was announced with a video for lead single "This Land", directed by Austin, Texas-based filmmaker Savannah Leaf. The song and video highlight racism in American society, with Leaf recreating aspects of Clark's childhood as described by the musician to the director, and Clark's response to the policies of President Donald Trump since he was elected in 2016. The track was inspired by "This Land Is Your Land" by Woody Guthrie, with Clark commenting in an interview with American Songwriter: "It’s one of the first songs we learn, and we sing it together ... It's like the Pledge of Allegiance ... And when you're kids, everybody's together. You don't see differences until you get older, and older people influence you to think about other people a certain way. I just want to get back to singing that song like we were kids again, you know?" Writer Dan Solomon, in Texas Monthly, described "This Land" as "perhaps the first truly great song of Clark's career, a defiant, statement-piece anthem that fits alongside pieces like Childish Gambino's "This is America" and Beyoncé's "Formation" in its vocal addressing of racism in America." Clark will tour the US to promote the album starting in March 2019. Commercial performance This Land debuted at number six on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 54,000 album-equivalent units, of which 51,000 were pure album sales. It is his third US top 10 album. Track listing All tracks written by Gary Clark Jr., except where noted. Personnel * Gary Clark Jr. – vocals , guitar , bass , keyboards , percussion Additional musicians * Doyle Bramhall II – lute * Mike Elizondo – bass , synth bass * Alex Peterson – bass * Brannen Temple – drums * J.J. Johnson – drums * Jon Deas – keyboards , Hammond organ * Sheila E. – percussion * Keyon Harrold – horn * Gabes Burch – backing vocals * Scooter Weinbtraub – backing vocals * Jacob Sciba – backing vocals * Gaston Jouany – backing vocals * Joseph Holguin – backing vocals * Branko Presley – backing vocals * Katelyn O'Neal – backing vocals * Lazaro Zarate – backing vocals * Mikayla Mundy – backing vocals * Pam Adams – backing vocals Technical * Gabes Burch – engineering * Gary Clark Jr. – engineering, production, programming * Jacob Sciba – production, mixing, engineering * Joseph Angel – production * Scooter Weintraub – production * Mike Elizondo – production * Howie Weinberg – mastering * Joseph Holguin – engineering * Adam Hawkins – engineering Charts References Category:2019 albums Category:Warner Records albums Category:Blues rock albums by American artists